


A bad day

by MilyV



Series: prompts from tumblr (MilyWritesStuff) [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor, M/M, something silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Sigurd was living through the worst day of his life.





	A bad day

Everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong. Sigurd was exhausted and drained. He sat down on a bench, waiting for the bus to come. He closed his eyes, he just needed a minute or two of silence. But that was too much to ask. The alarm of a nearby car was going insane and that only helped to get his headache even worse.

Earlier that day, he missed two busses that came just one after another, so he had been in that bus stop way longer than he was used to. And not only that. Because of that, he was late at work and his boss gave him a few hard words. Like it was his fault.

He couldn’t even drink his coffee, because he accidentally misplaced his cup and it fell to the floor. In top of that, the sound that it made when it touched the floor, caused him to be the center of the attention, something that he hated it.

So Sigurd felt miserable. He thanked to any Nordic god that could be listening to him that it was already Friday, so he could relax for the following two days. He was done with that day.

He felt relief when he saw the bus coming. However, when he was ready to get in, someone pushed him on the side and he tripped on the floor. He took a deep sigh and after everyone entered the bus, he finally did the same.

Nonetheless, he wasn’t surprise with the luck that he was having that day. Every seat was taken so he had to stand until he got to his stop. The trip felt like it wouldn’t end. He was tired and his knees were about to give up.

Finally he reached his stop and went down as fast as he could. He almost trip while getting out of the bus though. He just took a very deep breath. He reminded himself that he was almost there.

When he set foot in his apartment, he felt like in heaven. He left his stuff on a nearby table and went straight to his bed. He needed his well-deserved time alone.

“Hey!!!” A loud voice said from the door.

Sigurd opened his eyes. He was so tired that he couldn’t even bothered to stand up.

“Hey” He replied. He felt exhausted just pronouncing one word.

Magnus immediately knew that something wrong was happening.

“Make some space for me!” Magnus requested before getting in bed with Sigurd.

Sigurd lazily moved to a side. His entire body felt like it weight a ton. He wanted to stay in bed forever, if it was possible. However, the moment he saw Magnus in bed, he cuddled with him really fast. Those arms were the only place where he felt completely safe after that horrible day.

“Wanna tell me what’s goin’ on?” Magnus was really curious about what could have happened to his partner. This was completely unusual.

“Just…” Sigurd bit his lips. He had to swallow his pride “Please hold me. It’s been an awful day” He murmured.

Magnus opened his eyes widely and then smirked.

“Everything is gonna be fine” He whispered into his ears.

Sigurd hid his face on Magnus’ chest. Maybe that day wasn’t that bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
